An Unexpected Ally
by FutureAuthor45
Summary: This is what happen when the BAU must form an alliance with a 15 year old girl who knows criminals just as well as they do. (Sorry for horrible summary) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm not for sure what season this is set in, sometime after Maeve died, (silently cries) but a little bit before Dr. Tara Lewis. This chapter is also going to be the shortest in the series. Thanks again for reading, and please R &R! : )**

I've never felt like I was gonna die before in all the fifteen years I've lived. Okay maybe once when I fell off my bike when I was a kid, but nothing compared to this.

I sat quietly in a corner, with about thirteen other people, all being held captive by some psycho. There was a young looking FBI agent with us that was doing his best to reason with our captor, but wasn't getting any results.

I could tell he was nervous about the situation, but why wouldn't he be?

I had always been interested in criminal justice, especially after my own father had been arrested for killing my mother, but that was beside the point.

I could tell our captor was somewhat OCD, with the fact of him demanding some of the captives to take off any type of clothing or accessories that looked crooked. One of the captives decided to curse at him, which ended up costing him his life. A couple people screamed when it happened, but I focused on how clean the shot was. I knew I had to help the young agent, who I now referred to as Scrawny, after the unsub commanded him to take his bullet proof vest off because it was uneven. My plan was stupid and reckless, but anything would help now, especially after Scrawny had to toss over his gun to the criminal.

"Your plan is flawed." I blurted out, causing the unsub and Scrawny to look as me in surprise.

"What did you say?" Theman said through gritted teeth, with the gun now pointed at my head.

I swallowed hard, and tried to get my thoughts together, "I said your plan was flawed. You're killing people that you believe aren't perfect, aren't you? Killing the people that have had affairs or abuse their families."

I tried to remember all the rumors and police reports I had heard over the last week or so. I assumed that's why he was killing the victims anyway.

"But here's the thing." I started. "You're not even perfect yourself."

The unsub cocked the gun, causing Scrawny to flinch ever so slightly.

"I am perfect!" He yelled, causing a chill to crawl down my spine.

Scary or not, that statement was all I needed to help my case a little more.

"Obviously not." I forced myself to smirk. "I mean, if everybody's dead from not being perfect, then that just leaves you. What happens if you mess up? Do you just shoot yourself?"

"Enough!" He yelled again, before dropping his gun and slamming me into the nearest wall.

I had forgotten how small the room was that we were being held captive in.

So much so, that I let out a small cry of pain in surprise.

"I am right though, your plan obviously wasn't thought through well. If it were me-" I tried to keep myself together.

"I don't care what you would do! I'm the only one who can be in control!" He roared.

"Actually, I've seen many other criminals the are way more powerful than you are." I spat, only to feel more wall in the back of my head.

Hoping that Scrawny had seen what I was trying to do, it was now or never to put the last part of my plan in motion.

"Even I could probably do a better job than you!"

It's hard not cry when you're getting punched and slammed into a wall several times. I did my best to glance over at the agent, who looked genuinely terrified for my life. Thankfully though, he understood what I was trying to do, and quietly grabbed his gun from the floor that he had tossed over earlier. He came up behind the criminal and swiftly hit him in the back of the head. The unsub fell to the ground unconscious, causing me to go down as well. Scrawny quickly put his gun away, and ran over to me. He bent down to face me, but by now, everything was blurry from being hit so many times in the head.

I could tell that other agents were running in the room, and doing their best to calm down everybody. I had actually forgotten there was other people in the room. I guess my mind was so focused, that I only thought it was the unsub, Scrawny, and myself.

"I have a small fracture in the back of my skull." I said a bit slurred.

"I know." He responded gently. "Your head is bleeding a little, just hold on a little longer."

"I'm Kaitlyn Rose." I said, trying to keep myself conscious.

He smiled and probably realized what I was doing, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, federal agent for the BAU."

The way he said it made it seem like he's said it a million times before.

I weakly smiled before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for reading, and following this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please R &R! : ) **

My mind kept replaying what had happened earlier, over and over again. Could I have done something differently? I mean, what if I had died? What if I am dead?

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn, can you hear me?" I heard a voice call my name.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Scrawny and another older looking agent looking at me with concern in their eyes. I tried to take in my surroundings, and by the look of it, I was in a hospital room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Scrawny said in relief.

I remember him telling me his name, but I had forgotten a lot of what happened after I blacked out.

"Don't worry, your skull fracture was mild. Though, you may have frequent headaches for the next couple weeks."

The older agent must have noticed my confusion at everything.

"I'm Federal agent Aaron Hotchner." He stated as he walked closer to the hospital bed I was laying in. "What Dr. Reid is trying to say is that you're safe."

I sighed in relief, before slightly panicking.

"Was everyone alright?" I asked before turning to Reid. "Are you alright?"

"Everyone got out safely except for the man who decided to speak irrationally. As for me, I have a few bruises, but I'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"I came here so I could personally thank you for saving both Reid and the other captives' lives." Hotchner said.

"It was nothing." I weakly smiled.

"Actually, having your head smashed against a wall twenty seven times would be considered something." Reid corrected me.

Hotchner shook his head, "Not now, Reid."

I let myself laugh a little to the confusion of the two agents, "You counted how many times I was smashed into the wall?"

He shrugged, "I thought it might help the doctors."

"Thanks." I nodded, as I slowly got up from the hospital bed.

"We should probably call your parents, and let them know you're alright." Hotchner said, helping me stand up.

I glanced down at my feet, and looked at him in embarrassment.

"I, uh, don't have parents." I admitted.

Reid looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean? Everyone has-"

"They're dead." I interrupted him flatly.

Technically only my mom was dead, but I didn't feel like mentioning that my dad was an arrested criminal.

"Oh." Reid replied quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Rose." Hotchner said, probably seeing how awkward the situation was.

"It's fine." I smiled fakely. "I should probably get back home."

"Where is home exactly?" The older agent questioned.

I didn't want to keep hiding things from them, especially since they are the FBI, but what else could I do?

"I live with my grandmother not to far from here. If I'm still in Pennsylvania." I lied.

Reid finally spoke up, "Don't worry, you're still in the state.

I nodded, "Ok. If the doctors say I'm alright, I guess I'll head back home."

"Would you like us to take you home?" Hotchner offered.

I quickly shook my head, "No, no, I'm okay."

They both looked at me in suspicion. Heck, how did I think I could fool an agent that studied behavior?

"I mean, it's fine." I corrected myself. "I'll just be on my way."

I smiled at the both of them and headed towards the exit, not even caring what the doctors said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that evening by the time I reached my real home, which consisted of an old abandoned house. It was small, so it only had a small mattress, a couple of my belongings, and a small wooden kitchen table in it.

"Home sweet home." I muttered, as I carefully layed down on the mattress.

Sure, it wasn't a wonderful home, but I made do. I still felt bad for lying to Hotchner and Reid, but there was a lot of things I hid from them. Like the fact I was a bit of criminal, meaning I would steal food and other things here and there. I would pickpocket, and then sell the items. The list goes on and on, some worse then others.

I groaned as the headaches Reid mentioned started to set in. I reached under the mattress to find my bottle of pain pills. I probably took them more often than I should, but at least I had a good excuse this time. I popped them in my mouth, and tried my best to sleep, but I had zero luck with that.

"Forget it." I muttered, as I grabbed a torn coat from the floor.

I decided to take a walk and try my best to clear my mind. Almost as soon as I touched the doorknob, there was a knock. I cautiously opened it, to see Reid standing there.

"Reid?" I asked, opening the door all the way.

"I thought you said you lived with your grandmother?" He looked at me suspiciously, even though he probably knew the truth.

"Look, if you want to arrest me for lying to the police, then go ahead."

"I'm not gonna arrest you, Kaitlyn." He said shaking his head.

"Then, do you want come in?" I said.

"I just wanted to talk to you about why you lied."

I nodded, "Alright, come on in."

I led him to the 'living room', which just consisted of my mattress and some clothes scattered on the floor. He noticed the lump under the mattress, causing him to bend down and pull the pill bottle out.

He looked at me in concern, "Kaitlyn?"

"Don't worry." I said. "I only take them occasionally. I'm not a drug addict."

"I never said you were." He responded with. "Why did you lie over where you lived?"

"Cause if you saw this dump, you'd call social services. And I'm not one for moving around much."

"What happened to you parents?" He continued to question.

"You know, I don't have to answer any of this." I said sharply.

He sighed, "I just want to help if I can, all right?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't. So thanks for checking on me, but I think you should go." Frustration filled my voice.

"Kaitlyn, please-"

"You want to know about me?" I asked angrily. "Fine! My dad's in jail for killing my mother, and attempting to kill me!"

I saw the shock wash over his face, as my knees went out, and I sunk to the mattress. I've always been able to hold in my emotions, but talking about it out loud was too much. I just sat there, letting tears slip down my face. The young agent just looked at me, and sat down beside me. He put is arm around me and hugged me. At this point I didn't care whether he was a stranger or not. I just sat there, crying in Reid's arms over everything that had happened in the past, and today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update! I've been sick, and my phone quit working for a little while. Also this chapter's a little short. Anywho, thanks for waiting, and I hope you enjoy!**

After about five minutes, I finally stopped crying. Reid was still awkwardly hugging me as we sat on the mattress.

"Do you think I'm scrawny?" Reid asked, finally saying something.

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"When you were still unconscious in the hospital, you kept mumbling for a 'Scrawny'."

I suddenly laughed when I remembered the name that I referred to him by earlier today.

"No, you're not that scrawny. That's just the first thing my mind thought of when I saw you." I admitted.

He let out a small chuckle, "Okay, well just know you can call me Spence if you want."

I nodded before looking at him, "I guess you should probably head back to wherever your team is staying."

"Yeah, I should." He replied. "But I actually came here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I didn't just come here to confront you about lying to us." He started. "I knew you probably didn't live in a great place, so I came here to get your grandmother's permission to take you with us back to the BAU."

I sat there in surprise. I mean, can they take random civilians to a such a high government building? And what was their reason for taking me?

Reid seemed to sense my confusion, "I thought we'd be able to find you a better household to live in, and you'd be under the care of one of us while we found you one. You'll be of age once you turn sixteen."

I paused, "You all would really do that for me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Of course we would."

I looked around my small apartment, "Just give me five minutes to pack up my stuff, and I'll be ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid and I made our way towards the airport to meet up with a couple other agents to fly back to Quantico, Virginia.

There were five other agents that had gone along with Reid to solve the case that led up to me getting my head smashed in a wall twenty seven times.

There was Hotchner (who I had already met), another agent named David Rossi, a woman named Emily Prentiss, another named Jennifer Jareau (who liked to be called JJ), and another man, Derek Morgan.

"Ever been on a plane before?" Morgan asked after shaking my hand, and thanking me for saving Reid.

I shook my head, "Not really, but I'm open to trying new things."

"There's a lot more of us back at the BAU." Reid said, sitting down in one of the seats.

"She'll love Garcia." Prentiss laughed, causing the others to smile.

I remembered Reid mentioning something about her a while back. From what I know of her, she was a pretty outspoken person.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled back, and sat down in the seat next to Reid's.

"So what's it like to take down a killer for the first time?" JJ added, trying to make light of the situation.

I shrugged, "Well I can tell you I wasn't expecting it to happen when I walked in that pharmacy, but I guess I feel good about saving people."

"Well you should, Kaitlyn." Rossi said.

"I bet you regret ever going in the first place." Derek joked, referring to me going to the pharmacy.

A sickening feeling settled in my stomach, and I forced myself to smile.

"Boy do I regret it."

They all chuckled and started getting themselves comfortable for a night's rest on the plane. Derek put in some earbuds, Prentiss tried to read a book but quickly fell asleep, JJ and Hotchner stayed up to go over some case files, Rossi just had to close his eyes and he was out, and Reid did his best to relax.

"You should probably try and get some rest." Reid said quietly, trying his best not to disturb the others.

There was no way I could fall asleep, not after what all's happened. Still, I closed my eyes, but immediately opened them after my mind was flooded with horrible images. I looked over and saw Reid had instantly fallen asleep. I half smiled to myself over how peaceful he looked. Sighing, I tried closing my eyes again, but there was no use. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know you're not supposed to make a whole chapter an author's note, but I feel like I need to clear some things up.**

 **ILR (Guest)- I may not have made it very clear, but Kaitlyn lied about living with her grandmother, and instead lives by herself. Reid came over to ask for her grandmother's consent, but soon realized there was no guardian over Kaitlyn. Also, they're not taking her in as an agent, but rather one of the agents will take her in in their personal life. She'll still attend a school, and won't become an agent in this series. She may help give advice from time to time, but she's not going to run around with a gun in her hand.**

 **And lastly, GUYS THIS IS A FANFIC which means it may have some illogical things in it from time to time. I try to make it close to the show, but if you don't like the series, then don't read it. I still hope you enjoy the series though, flaws and all. The next chapter should be out sometime next week.**

 **~FutureAuthor45**


End file.
